


Tickle Me Pink

by thedork101



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kim Yoosung, Dominant Kim Yoosung, F/M, First Time, I Love Kim Yoosung, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sex, Submissive Kim Yoosung, switch kim yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: He knew the risks of starting this childish tickle fight, of manhandling you into such a tempting position, but the way you were smiling so cheekily at him earlier… He just couldn't help himself.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 324





	Tickle Me Pink

You were panting, small huffs of air escaping your mouth at a rapid pace, your hair a tangled, dusty mess from the amount of times you’ve rolled around on the floor in a fit of giggles. 

There's a pile of blonde hair and bright smiles sitting atop your hips, his fingertips tracing random patterns into your bare stomach making you squirm and screech with laughter. 

“Y-Yoosung haha! St-Sto-Haha! I’m gonna d-die!”, you choke out between laughs, slapping at his arms weakly. You buck and wiggle beneath him, all your attempts to get him off of you proving to be futile. 

He tries not to let it get to him, he really does, but Yoosung is only human. 

He knew the risks of starting this childish tickle fight, of manhandling you into such a tempting position, but the way you were smiling so cheekily at him earlier… He just couldn't help himself. 

So there he is. 

Digging his fingers into your sides and watching you squeal, half amused and half aroused as fuck. The way you were trying to toss him off, your hips jerking and wiggling, is dangerous. The way you writhe beneath him even more so.  
You don't notice the strained smile on his face or the desire in his amethyst hues, too busy dying from his relentless tickling. 

Yoosung can already feel a boner forming, but he can't bring himself to stop. Your laughter is just too precious-

His hands freeze in their tracks when a particular thrust has your crotch meeting his.  
The groan he releases is unmistakable and so is the slight bulge in his sweatpants.  
Yoosung stares, horrified by the turn of events, as your teary eyes trail down to look at his erection. 

Shit. 

“Y-Yoosung?”

Oh god.

Yoosung’s hands are clammy against your bare stomach, the ache between his legs mocking him for putting himself into such a situation.  
He feels hot in his long-sleeved shirt, a bead of sweat slipping down his chest. 

His fingers twitch, pulling another giggle from your mouth. 

Your shirt, wrinkled and moist from sweat, is pulled up, stopping just below your breasts and Yoosung can feel his cock twitch in interest at the enticing sight. 

He wants to see more. 

You look wrecked with the bright blush covering your cheeks and the rapid rising and falling of your chest. He swallows harshly. 

He knew the risks of being alone with you, knew the horrible possibilities and consequences if he ever dared get too close to you. 

But god damn, he wants to touch you so badly.

His gaze sweeps over your pretty features to see any signs of disgust or fear. He finds none and the hope that blooms in his chest encourages him enough to try something. With a deep breath, he wills his fingers to slowly creep closer to the undersides of your breasts.  
His cold touch has your breath hitching in your throat, but you say nothing, stunned into silence as his thumb rubs at the skin beneath the fabric of your bra. 

“Is this,” he clears his throat, the tremble in his voice loud and noticeable in the quiet living room. “Is this okay…?” His eyes search yours.  
Yoosung’s heart feels like it's about to explode. 

“Is what okay?”, you ask and he can hear the teasing lilt in your voice. He exhales, his nerves leaving him when he finds himself in the clear. You're fine with this… 

The thought gives him the reassurance he needs to lean his head closer to yours, lips brushing together slightly. His nose bumps gently into yours and your thighs press together when you see the feral glint in his eyes, your teeth latching onto your plump bottom lip. 

“I want to touch you,” he mumbles and he has the audacity to blush, red seeping into his cheeks, tinting the tips of his ears. He seems so shy, his behavior so unlike the sexual tension hanging thick in the air. 

“And I…” His eyes flicker to your lips and back up. “And I think you want to touch me too… Am I wrong?” 

Your bashful smile is the only answer he gets before he's surging forward, his lips pushing insistently against yours. A hand reaches up to fist his hair, pushing him closer as you kiss back with equal fervor. 

He pants against your mouth, slicking up your lips with his tongue as he asks for entry.  
A hand shifts to cup your breast and he squeezes, finding fascination in the supple feeling. Your whine has him keening in response, his dick fully hardened by the lewd sound. You become pliant beneath him, your lips parting willingly, your hands wrapping tight around Yoosung’s neck to pull him closer. He licks into your mouth in long, rough strokes, tongue flicking against the roof of your mouth, your cunt throbbing in need.

The space between your bodies is practically gone and you can feel the distinct shape of his erection against your pelvis, clothed and rock hard.

Your little moans urge him on, his kisses suffocating you as he massages your covered breast. His other hand rests on your hip, tracing circles into the skin just above your shorts.  
His touch burns you, a pleasant fire that spreads throughout your body and leaves you gasping for more. 

“Yoosung,” you pant between searing kisses, your hand sliding down his chest to the waistband of his sweats. 

Enraptured by the feeling of your hand brushing against his covered cock, Yoosung's lips stilled, breath hitching. The friction was barely there, but the blonde longs to feel it again. He backs away from your spit-soaked lips only to press his face into your neck. Inhaling shakily, he can smell something distinctly sweet and he licks at the sweat dotting your skin. 

You were defenseless, reaching up to grip the blonde’s shoulders as he breathes down your neck, a few kisses peppered near your jugular. “________…”, Yoosung murmurs heatedly.  
He can taste the salt as his tongue trails down your throat, can hear your nervous swallow and shallow breaths. He puckers his lips around the patch of skin just below your jaw and sucks.  
Your pleasured sigh urges him to bite down and he relishes the jerk of your body, the surprised noise by his ear. 

His elbow aches and sweat drips off his skin from the strain of holding himself up, the hand on your breast releasing its grip. Yoosung knows he could fall onto you in this position, but the selfish him struggles to care. He wants to stay like this.  
He wants to keep your body pressed into his for as long as he can. But alas, his upper body strength is too weak and his elbow slips harshly against the hardwood floor, his entire weight pressing onto you. 

“Ow!”, he cries, pain shooting up his arm. He refuses to acknowledge the jolt his dick gives, far too ashamed of his liking for pain. An ‘oof’ leaves your mouth at the sudden heaviness and he scrambles to get off of you, standing up on trembling legs. 

“________, are you okay?!”, he exclaims, reaching out for your hand. “I am so sorry! The floor got a little slippery and I…” 

Yoosung falls silent when he hears your amused giggle. You casually pull your shirt down, a wide smile stretched across your cheeks. He looks on in confusion as you grab his hand, helping you stand. 

“________?” 

You snort at his panicked voice, stroking his palm to quell his worries. “It’s fine,” you hum. “You aren’t that heavy anyway.” 

His eyebrows furrow, lips parting to protest when, with no warning whatsoever, your tongue darts out to wet your lips. Wide eyes are shamefully drawn to the action, snapping back up to meet yours when he hears you clear your throat. 

“Besides…” You look coy like that, peering up at him through your thick lashes. “This is probably another way of telling us that we should continue on the bed.” 

His jaw drops and he knows how idiotic he must seem, but what did you just say? 

Your lips quirk, your hand falling from his, only to reach out to cup his covered dick. The sudden movement startles him and his hand shoots out to grip at your wrist. 

“Wh-What’re you-” You squeeze gently, his eyelids closing as he mewls. His hips twitch as if to thrust into your hand. He feels embarrassed by his lack of restraint, but there’s only so much Yoosung can control. 

“So?”, your voice is suggestive. He opens his eyes and sees your devilish smirk. “Are we continuing or not?” 

Fuck, are you trying to kill him?

Yoosung nods, desperate. How could he not? Your thumb toys with him, rubbing into the mound in his sweatpants as if you haven’t already convinced him. He whines at the action, almost sobs when you pull away completely, his hand falling from your wrist. 

“Come on then.” You walk in the direction of his bedroom and he follows obediently, dazed and aching. 

His mouth still lingered with the feeling of soft, plush lips working rhythmically against his, your taste on his tongue a pleasant reminder.  
Yoosung recalls the noises you made, your pleased moans, your cry when he bit you.  
Recalls how much he enjoyed hearing it, how much he enjoyed marking you. And as he watches you sit on his mattress, legs spread and arms open wide for him, Yoosung knows he’ll enjoy this even more. 

Your coquettish grin as he stumbles towards you makes his stomach flip. 

Your hands rest on his waist as he straddles you, flushed face hovering over yours as he clutches at your shoulders to balance himself.

“Good boy,” you sigh, running your hands up and down his sides. 

He shudders from the approval in your honeyed voice and leans down to peck your nose in response. Your giggle makes him melt and he sits entirely on your lap. His weight on your legs doesn't seem to affect you and he wonders just how strong you really are. 

Your face now equal to his, chests pressed together, hands gripping his hips; he feels secure this way. Safe. As if nothing can get to him, not when he’s in your arms. Yoosung savors the feeling that comes with the position and takes shelter in the crook of your neck again, nosing at the pink mark he left with a satisfied smile. 

“________, c-can you,” his voice cracks from nerves and you squeeze his hips to encourage him. He’s being shy again, the endearing thing. “Can you touch me?” 

“Only if you kiss me.”, you whisper, watching as he pulls away from your neck. His cheeks are red and his posture screams timid; you wonder where the bold kisser from earlier has gone. You don't mind this side of Yoosung though. It’s unfairly cute is all. You card your fingers through his messy golden hair, his eyes closing from the pleasant feeling. “Well? Kiss me, pup.” 

His eyes snap open and his thighs tremble as they clench around your hips. A strangled whimper leaves him and you wonder if you went too far, your head cocked to the side in confusion. 

You remember all the times Yoosung had readily played along whenever you treated him like a pet, so the word had come naturally to you.  
But with his reaction… Have you offended him? 

You feel a bit uncomfortable with his unwavering stare and you prepare an apology for the blonde, unnerved by his silence. All plans of apologizing to Yoosung are promptly shoved away when he’s suddenly propelling forward to capture your lips in a sloppy kiss. His tongue forces its way into your mouth, kissing you with a fervor you didn't know he had. You could barely keep up with him. 

It’s messy, dirty. Saliva drips down your chin as Yoosung is relentless with his kisses. He nips on your bottom lip, tugging the swollen lip between his teeth before finally breaking away, a string of drool connecting your mouths. 

“Do you feel it?”, he rasps, his tone guttural. Your cunt clenches, throbs from his kisses, from the gravel that scratches at his sentences.  
You feel the drops of hot arousal ooze out of your core, slowly trickling out and making itself known through the tingling throughout your body.

He grabs at the hand cupping his hip and leads it to his crotch, a wet patch forming from the excessive precum leaking from his throbbing dick. He presses your palm onto him, an ecstatic moan escaping him from the faint friction.  
“It’s all wet now. And it's all your fault, noona,” the name rolls off his tongue, dripping sensuality. “Now that I’ve kissed you… Won’t you touch me?” 

A smirk toys at your lips, something dangerous flickering across your eyes. 

“The little pup wants a treat?” There’s nothing gentle about your tone of voice.  
Yoosung’s so into it. 

“You're lucky I’m not one for breaking promises…” You tug at his shirt. “Off.”

He's obedient, pulling his baggy shirt up and off his head, freeing his torso and arms from their confines. You marvel at the pale skin stretched taut over his lean form, light streaming through his window and shining on the slight sheen of sweat that covers him. It’s the first time you're seeing him shirtless; he's always been too shy to show you any skin. 

He chucks his shirt to the side, drawing attention to his arms. You can see the slight definition of his muscles, curved so enticingly you feel your mouth dry as you thirst over his body.  
You’ll make sure to thank Zen for taking Yoosung to the gym with him. 

His body warms under your stare, but the cool air that breezes across his torso has his skin breaking out in gooseflesh. His dark nipples harden, the heat of his embarrassment not enough to deter their peaking. Your pupils dilate upon seeing them and immediately your mouth is latching onto one nub, pulling it between your teeth in a hard suck. 

You lap over the pinkish bud as Yoosung shivers violently from the sensations, lips parting as he yelps your name. “Shhh,” you croon, mouthing around his left nipple and sucking on it.  
You leave little bites and marks around it, watch with satisfaction as they remain red – sets out to make them even darker. ‘Ah ah’s escape his mouth with each bite and suck, his hands fisting at his sweats as if to keep ahold of his sanity. 

“You're pretty loud,” you remark in an amused tone. “I haven't even touched the other one yet.” You reach out to flick the other nub that seeks your attention, his body jerking in your hold as he moans. You whistle, impressed. “And you're responsive.”

“A-Ah! _______!”, he yells, as you squeeze him through his sweats. Your fingers drag across the fabric, pressing hard; his breath stutters. “W-Wait!” You choose not to comment on the fact that he was shamelessly grinding into your hand, ecstatic pants leaving his mouth. 

You retract your hand, giggling at the whine he emits, and watch as he tries to reign in his sanity. “I…” He pants, whimpering when he feels more precum leaking onto his clothes. “I-I want to take everything off.” Your eyes turn steely. He shudders from the look. “Please,” Yoosung moans. “M-May I take it off?”

“You may.” Your devilish smile makes him even more sexually frustrated if that were possible. “Such a good boy, asking so politely.”, you coo, then snicker when you see the flush covering his body darken. 

You watch him scramble to get off your lap with shaky hands and shakier legs. He pulls his sweatpants and boxers down in one go, impatient, garments pooling around his feet.  
Your breath catches. 

His cock is long, thin, and curved slightly towards his belly button. Precum leaks from his reddened tip, dirtying his thighs, tainting his pale skin.  
You make a low sound in your throat. Yoosung feels dizzy. “You’re so wet baby,” you finally say, breathless. “C’mere, let noona fix it.” 

You reach out to take him by his wrist, his feet shuffling dutifully towards you.  
You find it cute how compliant he is, how a single look from you can bring him to his knees. 

To his knees huh. You bite the inside of your cheek. Maybe for another time. 

You grip his hips hard enough to bruise and just as he winces, your lips part, your tongue tracing the prominent vein on his shaft. He whimpers, his body tensing at the unfamiliar sensation.

His thighs quake and you rub soothing circles into his skin to pacify him. You lift your head to kiss his stomach, tickling him, making him squirm. Yoosung smiles when you look up, albeit shakily. 

It drops when you pucker your lips around the tip of his cock and suck. Electricity shoots up his spine, spreading throughout his body in waves, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It hits him even harder when you slide down, every inch of him engulfed by your sinful mouth. 

“Fuck!”, he practically shouts.  
Eyes wide, intense shudders rack his body, his hips jerking as you suck at his dick. Yoosung’s hands clumsily grasp at the fabric of your shirt, nearly tearing it from how hard he twists them.  
“Oh god oh god oh god,” he babbles, high pitched and desperate. 

“_______,” Yoosung croaks out, and moans when you hum in acknowledgement, eyes slipping shut as Yoosung winds your hair between his fingers and tugs sharply. “So g-good, feels so good!” 

He barely manages to choke out an “I-I’m-!” before he’s cumming hard, jets of white spilling into your mouth. He sobs as he quivers and thrashes in your hold, the force of his orgasm making his head spin with delicious bliss. You struggle to keep him standing, your arms wrapping around his waist to hug him closer to you, swallowing around him, milking him to the very last drop. 

Soon, Yoosung’s squirming from overstimulation, squeaking out an “a-ah no more”. You let go with a pop, a line of spit and cum connecting your lips with his flaccid cock. His cheeks flush a brighter red at the sight, a shuddering breath leaving him. 

“Are you okay?”, you ask roughly. Your smile is ironically pure and unabashed, it sends his heart into a hammering frenzy. Yoosung could barely breathe, much less speak after such an experience, so he only nods. 

This must be heaven. His eyes close, feeling tingly all over. I’m in heaven right now. 

You rub his lower back, pulling him out of his stupor. “Feel good?” He smiles sluggishly, nodding again as you giggle at his dopey expression. He leans down to kiss the smile off your face, slow and sweet, a lazy push and pull of lips. 

You happily comply, your hands sliding up his body to rest on his shoulders. He grabs you by the arms and gently presses you into the mattress, being careful as to not topple onto you again. 

“What’re you planning?”, you tease through kisses. Yoosung only hums and pulls away from you completely, towering over your form. 

“I want to return the favor,” he says, feigning confidence, but the waver in his voice gives him away. “C-Can I?” He gestures to your clothes and you huff in amusement. 

“Of course you can. In fact,” you sit up, ignoring his protests. “I’ll help you out.” 

You wink, laughing at his flustered sputter. He watches with wide eyes as you pull off your shirt, his cock already starting to harden again. You throw your shirt away and before he can even begin to catch his breath, you’ve unhooked your bra and let it slip from your arms. 

His teeth catch his lip, biting down and muffling his aroused whimper. And as if that weren’t enough, you were already shimmying out of your shorts and underwear, your breasts bouncing lightly as you move. The erotic sight was something he definitely would never forget. 

Just as you’ve flung the last of your clothes away, he’s on you in a flash. He sucks a hickey on your chest and you gasp at the scrape of his teeth. “Fuck, I love your tits,” he curses and it’s damn near the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard. Yoosung flattens your nipple with his tongue, playing with it as you whine for more. 

You feel warm fingers prodding and circling around your hole, sparks of pleasure shooting up your spine from where he touches you. He pulls away from your breasts and keeps your eyes captive with his own as he sinks a finger in you. You hiss at the stretch as he mutters in awe, “Y-You’re really tight.” 

You huff in amusement at his wonder-stricken eyes, clenching around the intrusion when he wiggles it in deeper. “I-It’s been a while,” you pant. “Since I’ve had something inside me…” 

“When was the last time?” He asks, not really out of curiosity, but out of hope that it wasn’t because someone else had touched you. 

You grin and pull him closer by the back of his neck, lips against his ear. “When we started dating, I’d always touch myself to the thought of you fucking me.” 

Yoosung chokes on a groan, so fucking aroused by your words. “You’re gonna drive me insane,” he whines, nosing at your neck. You can’t help but laugh and nip the top of his ear.  
“Make my fantasies come true baby,” you say, and who was he to deny you. 

Two fingers slip inside you, unmoving until you’re moaning for more. He fucks you slowly with them at first, unsure and scared he might mess things up. But then you’re grinding back into it, looking at him with pleading eyes and suddenly he doesn’t give a shit about being careful anymore. 

You whine as he pulls his fingers out, but he pays no mind to it and grabs the base of his dick to rub the head up and down between your slick folds. He shudders at the feeling and presses against your pussy, still so tight and searingly hot. 

He lifts his head to capture your lips, swallowing up your cries and muffling his own as every inch of him slides inside you, tight heat sending him to fucking paradise. His hips touch the back of your thighs as he fills you, his body a quivering mess on top of yours. You paw at him, nails scratching down his sweaty back and Yoosung bucks into you at the pain. 

“Oh god baby,” he chokes, pressing into you as deep as he can. The only response you could possibly muster is a loud moan. He feels so good inside you and all you want is for him to-  
“Move, please!”, you beg and he gives you what you want in the most delicious of ways. 

He grinds into your heat, gasping at the sensation while your cries fill his ears. “You feel so good- oh fuck!” He buries his face in your neck as he pumps his hips into yours and moans when he feels you tighten around him. “I-I might cum too fast,” Yoosung pants as your legs wrap tightly around him, driving him in deeper. 

“It’s okay baby,” you breathe out, gasping as his hips sped up, desperation seeping into his noises. His pelvis grinds against your swollen clit each time he thrusts inside, sending toe curling pleasure throughout your body. “Fuck, I-I’m gonna cum too if you-“ 

Yoosung’s hips still and you feel clumsy fingers rub at your clit in tight circles as he grinds into you again. Your breath gets caught in your throat, head thrown back against the bed. “Y-Yoosung!”, you moan, unabashed. Your body tenses as your release washes over you, cry after cry leaving your mouth as you shudder beneath him. Your pussy clenches and throbs around him, pulling a sob from his mouth as he feels his own release hit him. 

He shudders on top of you and you feel warmth filling you, your hand carding itself through his hair to soothe him. “I think I might die,” he groans. He doesn’t make a move to get off you, too tired and sore to, but you don’t mind. You laugh breathlessly at his confession and he whines in protest. “Seriously! Feel my heart!”

“That’s what exercise does to you babe.” You wince as he pulls out, oversensitive. He falls next to you and you shift to lay your head on his chest. “Oh wow you weren’t kidding. You’re heart’s racing.” 

You snicker as he pulls you closer to him, arms wounding around your body, warm and unyielding. “You made it that way,” he sighs.

“I know, and I’ll do it again.”

“You’re actually gonna kill me, please don’t.”

You laugh again and prop your chin up, looking up at him. “Hey,” he looks back at you, questioning. “I love you.” The words were quiet and tenderly spoken. His chest blooms with warmth. 

“I love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: yoosungimagines


End file.
